


готэмские сирены

by larasorna



Category: Gotham (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 80s dc comics inspiration, Bank Robbery, Gotham City Sirens, Multi, betty is harley quinn, cheryl is ivy poison, veronica is catwoman
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Самые любимые и ненавистные дочери Готэма объединяются ради очередной аферы.





	готэмские сирены

Воскресенье. 19:07.

Небо в Готэме как и всегда было серым, местами шел дождь. Для проведения любого мероприятия, глупо было ждать ясную погоду. Вот и теперь — периодически моросил дождь, а от холодного ветра, ветви голых деревьев царапали окна. Уборщики в отглаженных фирменных костюмах только и успевали вытирать лужи у входной двери. Гости прибывали и прибывали. В этот день Готэм в очередной раз утвердился в своем разгульном беззаконии. Хайрам «Мексиканец» Лодж — ревностный католик, муж, отец, бизнесмен и просто преступник, радостно поднимал бокал с шампанским. После длительного прессинга, Центральный банк Готэма, наконец-то объявил о сотрудничестве с «Лодж Компани» (конечно же внезапная смерть бывшего главы банка сыграла свою особую роль). Пока другие криминальные семьи Готэма будут ломать головы над тем как «очистить» свои доллары, Хайраму Лоджу преспокойно выделили огромное хранилище прямо в самом центре города. Старший Лодж смело наступал на пятки юному Уэйну, соревнуясь с ним в звании «Владелец Готэма».

Где-то на самой периферии этого хаоса, на алом кресле, обшитом бархатом, еле доставая ногами блестящего пола, сидела Вероника, подпирая голову кулаком и потягивая диетическую колу. Ей было тяжело слушать слова отца и наблюдать за его фальшивой улыбкой, и более того, Вероника чувствовала, что может возненавидеть мать за такое лицемерие, когда та, растянувшись в улыбке, держала отца за руку. Нет, мать была единственным человеком, который удерживал ее в этом городе, и ради их же отношений, младшей Лодж должна была уйти.

— Компания отца построила этот отель. Если хочешь, я бы мог сводить тебя на крышу, — вот уже как тридцать пять минут, Арчи Эндрюс пытался впечатлить ее. Вероника лишь время от времени, поворачивалась в его сторону и улыбалась. Он увлеченно о чем-то рассказывал, и лишь мельтешащаяся рыжая голова напоминала о его присутствии, так как Вероника с большим интересом рассматривала обувь проходящих мимо женщин.

— Ага, — кивнула Вероника, снова отворачиваясь. Вечер был откровенно тухлым, родители вновь строили из себя прилежных горожан, Эндрюс прицепился к ней словно жвачка в волосах, и ничто казалось не отвлечет Веронику от этой откровенной и голой грусти. — Брюс, — прошептала Лодж, заприметив в толпе гостей знакомые кудри. Снова в черном, он словно тень передвигался среди людей. Уследить за ним сложно, но у нее кошачье зрение.

Уэйн подошел к своему другу Кевину Келлеру, который изучал право и планировал пойти дальше своего отца. Об амбициях юного Келлера многие знали — парень собирался стать окружным прокурором. Молодые люди что-то обсуждали, улыбаясь, а затем, похлопав по плечу Келлера, Брюс направился дальше, кивая на приветствия гостей.

Вручив бутылку с колой Арчи, Вероника расправила свое платье, и попыталась сдержать довольную улыбку. Эндрюс потянул напиток через розовую трубочку — он еще не оказывался настолько близко к ее губам как сейчас.

— Мистер Уэйн, — она, как и всегда протягивает его фамилию, словно они встречаются впервые, и она пробует ее на вкус. Вероника догоняет его, когда он останавливается у одной из картин, что висят в холле.

— Мисс Лодж, — подыгрывает ей Брюс, не поворачиваясь и продолжая рассматривать пейзаж, сложив руки в карманах брюк.

— Прекрасный вид, — произнесла Вероника, закусив губу.

— Да, прекрасный, — не отводя взгляда, согласился Уэйн.

Они говорили вовсе не о картине. Оба это знали.

— Не думала, что придешь. Такие мероприятия вовсе не к лицу таким хорошим мальчикам, — Вероника повернулась, упираясь на небольшой столик под картиной. Брюс пытался сдержать улыбку.

— Подумал, что ты заглянешь.

— Я другое дело, — Лодж потянулась к его шее, задевая тонкую кожу своими ногтями, — я ведь плохая девочка, да? — Она провела ладонью по его груди. — К тому же, он — мой отец. У меня попросту нет выбора.

Проходящие мимо богачи приветливо улыбались, игнорируя их близость. Многие считали их парой. Возможно, так считал и сам Уэйн, но вот только у кошек нет ни хозяев, ни пар, они свободные создания.

— Ты пожал руку моему папочке, а? — Вероника весело оттолкнулась от стола и, обойдя парня, медленно пошла вперед.

— Боюсь, Хайрам Лодж не слишком-то и тактильный человек — парировал Брюс, направившись за девушкой.

— Верно, — отозвалась Лодж, завернув в тускло-освещенный коридор. — Но, — она сделала паузу и вытянула руку, затягивая его за собой, — эта сделка с банком — победа семьи Лодж. И я, как часть этой семьи, — Вероника прижала Брюса к стене, — принимаю поздравления наравне со своим отцом. У меня проблем с тактильностью нет. — Прошептала Вероника, легко касаясь губ Брюса.

— Я бы мог поздравить тебя в куда более светлом помещении, — ответил Уэйн, подставляя шею для поцелуев Вероники.

— Нет необходимости — я хорошо вижу в темноте.

— Я серьезно, — Уэйн закусил губу. — Тебя давно не было в Уэйн Мэнор.

— Вот умеешь ты испортить настроение, сладкий, — нахмурилась Вероника, отстраняясь от парня.

— Почему бы просто…

— Почему бы просто не заморачиваться, Брюс? Пускай идет все своим чередом, — Веронику порой пугала та серьезность и напористость, которая была у Брюса.

— Я…

В тот момент послышалась вибрация телефона.

— Мне нужно идти, — выдохнул Уэйн.

— Как и всегда, — пожала плечами Вероника.

Их отношения сложно вообще было назвать отношениями. Они исчезали в темноте, но все равно возвращались друг к другу. Когда Вероника говорила о том, что хочет, чтобы все шло своим чередом — она врала. Ей не хотелось прятаться в темных коридорах, не хотелось обманывать родителей, что она идет в гости к Бетти, когда в реальности она сбегала к черноволосому миллиардеру. Но как она может признаться в этом, когда она — заложница ситуации? Ее семья и положение держит ее в кандалах.

Вероника тяжело выдохнула, прижимая прохладные ладони к горячим щекам. Ей следует расставить приоритеты и возможно, прыгнув в свой костюм, выпустить пар на парочке преступников, что снуют улицами.

В тот момент, когда развернувшись, Вероника собиралась вернуться к гостям, она услышала шепот. Голос был противным, и ей показалось, что она слышала его ранее.

На цыпочках, неслышно, она миновала коридоры, направляясь ближе к шепоту.

— Я собираюсь обобрать этого мексиканца до нитки, и ты мне поможешь, — к ней спиной стоял человек в костюме. Он был один и говорил все это кому-то на другом конце провода.

Вероника прижалась к стенке и осторожно выглянула.

Освальд Кобблпот. Псих с претензией на величество. Этот пингвин нередко вставляет палки в колеса ее отцу. Но ей-то что? Она и сама ворует у своего отца, ибо на улицах она не Вероника Лодж, она — Женщина-Кошка.

Хромой мужчина размахивал своей тростью, то и дело опираясь на нее дабы наклониться и подобрать свое пенсне, что постоянно выпадало, но умудрялось не разлетаться на осколки.

— В ночь на воскресенье, банк будет переходить на новую систему. Чокнутый мексикашка, заблокирует свое хранилище, пока работнички будут суетиться, мы заберем у Лоджа все, что должно принадлежать мне, — Кобблпот захрипел в истеричном смехе, а затем к нему подступил приступ кашля. Вытащив белоснежный платок, с вышитыми на нем его инициалами, Пингвин сплюнул сгусток крови.

— Фу, — скривилась Вероника.

— Кто здесь? — Испуганно спросил Кобблпот.

Не рискуя быть пойманной, Вероника поспешила обратно к гостям.

Кто-то посмел ограбить ее отца. Какая наглость! Сможет ли она спокойно за этим наблюдать? Сможет ли она смотреть на растерянное лицо своего лица, когда тот поймет, что все его деньги украдены? Конечно же нет! Она Лодж, в конце концов. Она украдет первой.

 

***

 

Воскресенье. 12:33.

Бетти стучала резинкой карандаша по парте, гипнотизируя стрелки часов. Кто додумался поставить пару по бихевиоризму в воскресенье? Благо, она не забыла предупредить Джеремайю, что задержится. Пара закончится через две минуты, но бежать ей не удастся, а все из-за интенсивных занятий в зале. Пора бы уже бросить художественную гимнастику.

Купер стабильно помогала молодому ученому Джеремайе Валеске в его лаборатории, за что получала какую-никакую плату, которой, конечно же не хватало дабы покрыть долг за учебу. Попросить мать выслать денег не позволяли упрямство и гордость.

Большая стрелка наконец-то встала четко напротив семерки, и Купер подорвалась со своего места, разгоняя воздух, от чего записи одногруппников, сидящих рядом, разлетелись во все стороны.

— Сумасшедшая, — кто-то буркнул за ее спиной, но Купер уже успела выбежать из здания и теперь торопясь, расталкивала группки студентов, что толпились по всему периметру кампуса.

— Расступитесь, я вот-вот рожу, — кричала Бетти, зажатая огромными рюкзаками студентов. Ее игнорировали. Возможно из-за плохого воспитания, а может из-за ее плоского живота. — У меня ножевое ранение, прочь!

— Чокнутая, — послышалось позади.

Водитель автобуса махнул рукой, когда терминал засветился красным. У нее не было денег, но ее растрепанный и безумный вид подсказывал, что ее лучше пропустить. Дорога заняла около полтора часа с половиной.

— Кто-то явно сбежал из Аркхэма, — услышала Бетти, когда выходила из автобуса. Купер злобно посмотрела на лица в окнах. Кто бы это ни был, ему лучше прикусить язык. Это было триггером для нее с тех пор как Полли забрали санитары лечебницы. Может поэтому она поступила на психиатрию — надеется помочь сестре.

Бетти вытерла капли пота со лба и заправила выпавшие пряди за уши. Поправив рюкзак, она направилась к бункеру-лаборатории, минуя густую высадку деревьев.

— Я на месте, на месте, — все еще запыхавшись, проговорила Купер.

Не услышав ответа, она, пожав плечами, направилась к своему кабинету, которая была в прошлом обычной подсобкой. Накинув халат и достав из футляра очки, Бетти вышла с целью найти своего босса.

— Мистер Валеска? Вы здесь?

Покрутившись, Бетти направилась к камерам видеонаблюдения. Результат долго не заставил себя ждать — Валеска расхаживал на заднем дворе. Бетти было интересно, что он придумал на этот раз. Закатив глаза и рукава халата, Купер провернула рычаг, открывая дверь.

— Вот Вы где?!

— А, Бетти, — Джеремайя вздрогнул от неожиданности и нервно заулыбался. — Ты как раз вовремя, прошлый мой лаборант не отличался пунктуальностью — пришлось его уволить.

Бетти улыбнулась, выдыхая, понимая, что чудак-ученый даже не удосужился посмотреть на время. Что ж, возможно, ей не урежут зарплату за этот месяц.

— Чем сегодня занимаемся, мистер Валеска? — Бетти надеялась, что затея с туннелем к поместью Брюса Уэйна, покинула его воспаленный разум.

— Ох, моя дорогая Бетти, — резко проговорил Валеска, и так же внезапно оказался рядом с ней, подхватывая, — наш постоянный спонсор предложил мне работать с его командой. — Он кружил ее в танце, а глаза блестели от переполненного возбуждения из-за нового предложения.

Их постоянным спонсором, конечно же, была «Уэйн Интерпрайзис» в лице своего главы Брюса Уэйна.

— Не думала, что у мистера Уэйна найдется место.

— Да, — пожал плечами ученый, — пока что это только мы и Люциус Фокс, но тем не менее. Перспективы многообещающие.

Бетти оставалось лишь закатить глаза и продолжать подыгрывать Валеске. Кто-то должен ему сказать, что его одержимость миллиардером нездорова. Вот получит диплом, и скажет лично.

Почувствовав, как у нее начинает кружится голова, Бетти заставила его притормозить.

— Вы вчера оставили расчеты незаконченными, — пошатываясь, Купер направилась обратно в бункер, оставляя ученого и его радость одних.

Может, если она задержится до вечера, ей заплатят больше. Этого должно хватить на еще один месяц учебы.

Да и если рассмотреть сказанное Валеской, то выходит он возьмет ее с собой, и она будет работать на Уэйна. А где он там и деньги, большие деньги. Хотя, ей иногда удавалось поживиться, когда Вероника брала ее с собой. Но Лодж делала это не из-за того, чтобы выжить, а просто для того чтобы насолить отцу и ради «независимости от грязных денег». Но вот ирония — она отказывалась от одних грязных денег в пользу других.

Бетти уже не стучала карандашом, теперь она его грызла, всматриваясь в каракули Валески. Понять, что было написано сродни разгадке Стоунхенджа.

— Какой же я беспорядок здесь устроил, — послышалось позади. Ученый заходился собирать разбросанные листы в одну кучу.

— Я уберу, — на автомате выдала Бетти, все еще рассматривая записи. Было сложно понять, что он собирался создать.

— Должен же я быть полезным.

— Я все равно думала остаться допоздна.

— Кстати на счет этого…боюсь фонд не сможет платить надбавку, — плечи Валески напряглись, ожидая реакции девушки.

Бетти лишь уставилась в стол, тяжело вздыхая. Она не протянет этот месяц. Придется связаться с Элис.

— Я понимаю, — тихо ответила Купер.

— Прости, — она почувствовала его руку на спине.

Проведя несколько часов за сортировкой записей, Бетти наконец-то откинулась на спинку стула, скидывая очки. Ей нужно передохнуть и собраться с мыслями, а может собраться с силами и позвонить матери.

Бетти подобрала одноразовый стаканчик и набрала воды. Джеремайя сидел позади и что-то рисовал, черкая свой блокнот. Вид у него был безумным, словно к нему пришла гениальная идея и он, стараясь ее не забыть, записывал в ежедневник.

Расстегнув халат, что сковывал движения, Купер закинула ноги на стол и включила небольшой телевизор, который Валеска, очевидно, собрал самостоятельно.

Почти семь часов, в такое время показывали новости. Бетти смотрела их каждый вечер, хотя и знала, что вся новостная лента состоит из криминальной хроники. В Готэме редко происходили хорошие вещи. Например, последнее, две недели назад — задержали группу мошенников. Тематика одна и та же, но в отличии от того, что происходило каждый день, их поймали.

Купер скривилась от привкуса воды. Она была из-под крана, а всем известно, что пить воду Готэма себе же хуже. В реки сбрасывалось такое количество химикатов, что Бетти удивлялась, что у нее до сих пор не вырос свиной хвост.

— Наше общее дело пойдет на благо Готэма и всех его жителей, — на экране показалось знакомое лицо. Хайрам «Мексиканец» Лодж — криминальный авторитет Готэма.

Бетти отложила пульт и присмотрелась. По правую руку стояла его жена Гермиона, а позади, явно прячась, стояла ее подруга Вероника.

Кажется, она слышала от Вероники, как ее отец собирался заключить сделку с банком, что откроет для него доступ к счетам каждого в этом городе. Для этого он должен разместить в банке свои деньги. Сердцебиение Бетти пропустило стук. В голове поселились нехорошие мысли.

— Даже не думай, Бетти Купер, — пробубнила она себе под нос.

— Ты что-то сказала? — отозвался Валеска — О, это Брюс Уэйн, оставь, — его внимание привлек молодой миллиардер, которого мельком показали в толпе сливок общества Готэма.

Ей не стоит пороть горячку, но с этой мыслью определенно необходимо поспать, ее нужно обдумать.

— Мне пора, мистер Валеска, — Бетти дернулась к своему рюкзаку с вещами. Возможно, где-то там на дне лежал ее черный парик.

— Но, ты же собиралась задержаться, — нахмурился Джеремайя.

— Я так не думаю, — Бетти почувствовала прилив адреналина, и толкнула ученого обратно на кресло. Купер опустила свой ботинок на кресло между ног Валески, заставив того вжаться в спинку.

— Верно, — нервно сглотнул Джеремайя, — уже поздно. М-м-может тебя про-про-провести?

— Сегодня у Бетти другие планы, — она провела рукой по щеке, пугая ученого еще больше, а затем, схватив вещи, смеясь побежала вверх по ступенькам.

Возможно ей стоит позвонить вовсе не Элис, а Веронике?

 

***

 

Воскресенье. 16:45.

Это был самый обычный, стандартный день в жизни Шерил Блоссом. И как же хорошо, что он подходил к концу. Она привыкла ложится спать с закатом солнца, а учитывая облачность города — ждать долго не придется.

Шерил закрыла за собой двери небольшого магазина, и повернула налево, направляясь к дому. После банкротства машину забрали, теперь ей пришлось научится преодолевать большие дистанции на своих двух, так как даже на метро порой не хватало. Деньги, что она получала за свои «зелья», уходили на оплату коммунальных платежей. Банк разрешил оставить ей дом, но вот только их поместье Торнхилл — огромный монстр, что пожирал электричество в неограниченных размерах. Специальные лампы, что она установила для своей оранжереи, требовали большого количества электроэнергии. Ей пришлось перейти на дистанционное обучение, и теперь она изучала ботанику в домашних условиях. Благо ее проросший особняк, это позволял.

— Получай! — злобно крикнул мальчишка.

Впереди, по зеленому участку, топтался ребенок, размахивая палкой, уничтожая растения.

— Что ты такое делаешь? — Возмущенно поинтересовалась Шерил.

— Я тренируюсь, — радостно ответил мальчуган, — буду как Бетмэн!

— Как же, — закатила глаза Блоссом. Рядом никого не было и Шерил толкнула нахала в колючий сухой плющ. — Не припомню чтобы Бетмэн нападал на слабых.

На пороге дома ее, как и всегда ожидали два конверта — один с деньгами, второй с очередной просьбой-заказом. С тех пор как она начала помогать местным охотницам на богатых мужчин, готовя приворотные зелья, а также простые яды, дела пошла к лучшему, но ей все еще не хватало.

Не включая свет, Шерил на ощупь повесила пальто и направилась в оранжерею. Там она работала и нередко засыпала.

— Добрый вечер, мои хорошие, — она включила лампы освещения, и бросила сумку и конверты на стол.

Растения потянулись — кто к свету, а кто к ней. Блоссом засмеялась, когда один из стеблей плюща коснулся ее щеки.

— У нас есть заказ, Генрих, — Шерил коснулась стебля пальцами и села за стол.

Денег было ровно столько, сколько она и просила. С женщинами вести дела куда проще — меньше обмана.

Глаза бегали от слова к слову, а затем из них начали капать слезы. Для этого снадобья понадобится срезать корень Сэнди — ее любимицы.

— Я не могу, — прошептала Шерил.

Эти растения стали для нее компанией, когда все отвернулись от нее после банкротства семьи. Пускай они не говорили, а большинство людей считало ее спятившей, но растения понимали ее. Шерил хотелось верить в это.

— Прости, красотка, — Блоссом вытерла слезы, и наклонилась к горшку с цветком. — Я пересажу, и будешь как новенькая, обещаю.

Отрезая часть, Шерил старалась не смотреть.

Соединив необходимое, она спрятала все в холодильник, теперь дело за временем и холодом.

Выдохнув, словно она физически трудилась добрых пять часов, Шерил плюхнулась на диван в гостиной. Она поглядывала в сторону оранжереи, из которой горел свет. Пока не стоит заходить. Ее друзья обиделись. Она чувствует.

Ей снился Джейсон и их совместное детство. Она была счастлива. А затем…затем он умер — утонул. Сон достает ту самую картинку из ее подсознания, которую она старалась спрятать подальше — распухшее тело брата покрыто слизью, вокруг шеи закрутились водоросли. (Уже в реальности, они, засушенные, лежат в столе его комнаты наверху).

Привыкшая к сонным параличам, Шерил не сразу понимает разницу между сном и пробуждением. В комнате все еще темно, где-то из глубин особняка виднеется свет ламп.

— Кто здесь? — Дрожащим голосом интересуется Шерил у темноты. — Джейсон?

На трясущихся ногах, Блоссом доходит до камина и вытягивает кочергу.

— Я не побоюсь надрать тебе задницу, кто бы ты ни был!

Кого она обманывает — она напугана до чертиков. Жить в таком огромном доме одной — та еще страшилка. Потолок скрипит, ветер проникает в трубы, забавляясь с ее воображением.

Внезапно в дверь постучали.

Шерил резко опустилась на пол, прячась за креслом. Сердце стучало так сильно, что ей было тяжело прислушаться к окружающей ее обстановке.

— Просто дыши, Шерил, — приказывала она себе.

Стук раздался вновь, а значит слух ее не подвел. Гостей она не ждет, и к ней могут наведываться лишь дураки, что прознали об одинокой девушке, что живет в особняке. Порой слухи о том, что она ведьма отпугивали местных безумцев, но порой находились и смельчаки.

Снова стук.

Снова.

И снова.

Шерил крепче прижала кочергу. Главное не растеряться и ударить прямо в грудь.

Затем раздался стук в окно.

Ей нечем себя защитить. Она так часто готовит яды другим, что совсем не думала о своей безопасности.

Еще такой стук и окно разобьется. Они поймут, что никого нет и проберутся в дом. А затем найдут ее. А затем…!

Вдох-выдох. Раз-два. Вдох-выдох.

— Черт возьми, ты что там укурилась своей травкой?! — Послышался знакомый голос за дверью.

Да вы должно быть издеваетесь!

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — Еще один знакомый голос.

Шерил резко поднялась, но кочергу выпускать из рук не стала. Прокрутив замок, она потянула ручку двери:

— Вероника, Бетти, что вы делаете на моей собственности?

— Хиппи! — радостно воскликнула Лодж. — Думала, что ты уже откинулась.

— Не называй ее так, — вступилась Купер, подходя ближе к ним.

— Повторяю вопрос, — Шерил наставила на них кочергу, — что вы здесь забыли?

— Черт, подруга, — протянула Вероника, — кто так встречает друзей?

— В последний раз вовремя наших дружеских посиделок мне пришлось удирать от машины офицера Келлера.

— Но ты все же удрала, — добавила Лодж.

— Так себе аргумент, — скривилась Блоссом.

— Есть разговор, — начала Бетти, — и что-то подсказывает мне, что Вероника здесь по той же причине.

— Эй, — возмутилась Лодж, — не знаю, о чем ты — я просто решила заглянуть к своему диллеру.

— Хватит трепать языком, входите скорее, — сказала Шерил, пропуская девушек.

 

***

 

Понедельник. 01:05.

— Вы умом тронулись? — Шерил смотрела на двух девушек перед ней, пытаясь понять в чем подвох.

— Да нет же, это неплохая идея, — пыталась ей доказать Бетти.

— Именно! — Поддержала Вероника.

— Ладно эта чокнутая, — Шерил указала на Купер, — но ты-то куда? Это деньги твоего отца. Не просто деньги его людей, а буквально деньги твоего отца!

— Поэтому нас заподозрят в последнюю очередь, — пожала плечами Лодж. — Разве тебе не нужны деньги?

— Соглашайся, — чуть ли не плача умоляла Бетти, — мне нужно закрыть дыру в оплате за университет.

— А твое какое оправдание? — Шерил посмотрела на Веронику. — Думается мне, что в том хранилище и твои деньги.

— Считай, что я теперь играю за хороших ребят.

— Не забудь сказать это Бетмэну.

— Шерил! — Закричали обе девушки. — Ну же, помоги нам. С твоими волшебными зельями мы сможем пробраться в банк. Мы бы попросили Крейна, но он работает на Пингвина, а тот тоже планирует ограбить моего папочку.

— Вау, отлично, теперь у нас еще и Пингвин на хвосте из-за того, что ты решила утереть нос своему папаше. Здорово. — Блоссом закатила глаза.

— У нас? — Улыбнулась Вероника. — Значит ты согласна?

Бетти умоляюще смотрела на нее, а Вероника тем временем вытянула руку:

— Команда?

— Команда! — Бетти вытянула руку и опустила ее на руку Вероники. — Шерил?

— Я вас ненавижу, — ответила Блоссом и протянула руку.


End file.
